An SVU Christmas story
by LivElRocks a lot
Summary: Just a story for the holidays. Olivia see's a man in need of help, and when she helps him, she'll get a big surprise.


I own no one in this story except my guy  
A/N I wanted to do a holiday fic, and well this is it.

December 24th, 11:00 PM

Elliot went in the bar and quickly looked for Olivia. It was Christmas eve, and Olivia was once again drowning her sorrows in a bottle of Bud light. Elliot saw her at the bar and went up to her.  
"Hey Liv" he said softly. Olivia looked at him and put down her drink. She wasn't completely drunk yet.  
"What are you doing here? Its Christmas eve, shouldn't you be home?" Elliot shrugged  
"I had to see if you were alright. You looked so depressed at the precinct, I had to see you. So, what are you doing drowning your Christmas sorrows in a bottle?" Olivia scoffed, then took another drink from the bottle  
"well lets see. I have no boyfriend, no husband, no family, on the supposed happiest night of the year. So does that answer your question?" Elliot sighed then looked at her, she had a sad face on.  
"Liv come on, come over and spend the night, have Christmas breakfast and dinner with us. It'll be fun, and Kathy said she'd be happy to set another place at the table. And the kids would love to see you, come on Liv." Olivia sighed then took another drink.  
"No, Christmas is supposed to be about family."  
"And your family Liv, come on"  
"no Elliot. Its fine. But you should go home, I mean, Kathy's gonna beat you for coming home this late anyway, go home El." Elliot sighed, he knew he couldn't persuade her to come over.  
"Fine, but I'm gonna set an extra plate for you tomorrow." Olivia nodded, then took another drink out of her beer. Elliot sighed and got up  
"merry Christmas Liv." She looked at him and gave him a sad smile  
"merry Christmas El." Elliot smiled at her, then left. Olivia sighed sadly, then took another drink out of her bottle, then put a few dollars on the bar and left. She sighed as she looked up  
"Christmas eve, and not one flake of snow is falling. Hows that for merry?" she said to herself. A cold wind blew, and she wrapped her coat around her tighter. She didn't bring her car, so she had to walk home, and she knew she wouldn't be able to catch a cab. Olivia sighed again and continued to walk on. On the way, she felt a wield wind blow. It wasn't cold or wet, it felt, warm rather.  
"Whoa, wield" she said looking round to see where the wind came from, but the warmth was gone, just as soon as it came, and the coldness came again. She passed a twenty four hour coffee shop, and a man about thirty throwing an older man out of the door.  
"Please. Just a cup of coffee, a hot bowl of soup, on Christmas eve, please" the older man pleaded.  
"I said no you stupid bum! Now get out of here!"  
"Please, on Christmas eve." The younger man kicked the older man in the ribs.  
"Get the hell out of here!" he yelled at him, then slammed the door shut. The older man struggled to get up. A few people glanced his way, but they just passed him. Olivia was about to walk on, but she looked back at the man and got a sad look on her face. She walked over to him and offered him a hand.  
"Are you okay?" she said gently. The old man looked up at her. He had on a ragged, thin coat a pair of ragged, ripped jeans, a pair of ragged cut brown gloves, and brown, short, messy hair. His face was worn and slightly wrinkled, but his eyes, were full of love, wisdom, and it was the most beautiful shade of blue Olivia ever saw. He looked about fifty. He took her hand  
"thank you" he said in a soft, kind voice. He wiped away the dirt from his outfit.  
"No problem" she said surprised that a homeless man could look, so, kind.  
"I'm surprised you stopped to help. Not many people care much for one another anymore" he said sadly. Olivia looked at him, he looked, almost disappointed. Olivia nodded in agreement  
"don't I know it. Well are you okay?"The man nodded.  
"Yes, thank you again for helping" he said sticking out his hand. Olivia took it and shock it, but felt something wield. The warm feeling rushed to her again, and she looked at him, he was smiling a kind, caring smile. As soon as they released the handshake, the warmth stayed with her for a moment, but then it disappeared again. He smiled at her, then started to walk away. Olivia wasn't sure what made her do what she did next  
"wait" she called out running over to him. He turned around as Olivia caught up to him.  
"Yes?"  
"would you like to go get some coffee, or maybe something to eat? If you don't have any plans or anything." She normally never would have done this, but this man just seemed so trust worthy, and caring. He nodded  
"I'd like that" he said smiling at her. Olivia smiled back, then the walked to a 24 hour diner around the corner. They went in, and sat down at an empty booth. The place was mostly empty.  
"I'm Olivia Benson y the way, whats yours?" Olivia said taking off her coat. The man smiled at her  
"I go by many names." Olivia nodded, then a teenager waitress came over to them.  
"Can I help you?" she said getting out a pad of paper and a pen.  
"Can I take one coffee, black, and , what would you like?"  
"coffee, black please." The waitress nodded, then went off to go get their order.  
"So why are you alone tonight on this Christmas eve?" Olivia shrugged.  
"No family, no husband, no anyone. Guess, I'm just used to spending Christmas alone." The man smiled sadly at her  
"but surely you must have friends to spend this holiday with." Olivia shrugged  
"well, one of them s spending Christmas with his ex wife, another is spending Christmas with his son and his sons boyfriends family, and my best friend is spending it with his family, so I am all alone." The man nodded  
"but do you have any female friends you can spend the holiday with?"  
"No, shes spending Christmas in Aspen with her parents. So again, all alone." The man sighed sadly again  
"thats the thing, every one thinks there alone, but really, they just need to look harder." Just then, the waitress came back with there order.  
"Thank" Olivia said taking a drink of her hot coffee. The waitress nodded, then walked off. The man took a drink of his coffee, and sighed happily  
"I haven't had a hot drink in a long time." Olivia smiled  
"well, enjoy it. It's cold tonight," The man laughed a small laugh, then put down his coffee.  
"So, Miss Benson"  
"please, call me Olivia" she said smiling at him. She didn't know what was with this man, but for some reason, she felt that she could trust this man.  
"Olivia" he said smiling  
"what do you do for an occupation?"  
'I'm a, uh, SVU detective" he nodded  
"do you enjoy what you do?"  
"I, well. I enjoy getting justice for the victims, but I hate what they go though" she said honestly. The man nodded again  
"I understand, you enjoy helping people, but" he got slightly sad again.  
"You can't help every one, no matter how much you try." They were both silent for a moment before they took another drink of there coffee. They both stayed there and drank their coffee for almost two hours, just talking about anything that came to Olivia's mind. The man didn't really have much to say. After they were done with their coffee, they left the coffee house, and Olivia looked at them man. He had a kind, very caring smile on his face.  
"I can not begin to tell you how much you help me" Olivia said smiling at him. He didn't really help her, but what she meant was that it was ice to meet a man that was mature, and kind, and had lived though so much, and was still kind. He smiled at her again.  
"Olivia,I can say the same to you. You reminded me that, there still are people, that are good and kind and caring." Olivia nodded. Then the man took her hands, and the warm feeling raced though her again  
"remember this Olivia. No matter how alone you may seem, there is always somewhere there to watch over you. When he released her hands, she looked down, there was a small gold chain, with a tiny gold star attached to it. Olivia looked down at it, then back at the man, who just smiled at her.  
"what is this?"  
"it is something to remind you, that there is some one is with you, no matter what you do, he will be there with you." She looked into his eyes, then she got wide eyes and her mouth hung open a few inches.  
"Are you, uh, what I meant is?" she said shock. The man just smiled at her again, winked, and got a small twinkle in his eye  
"God bye Olivia, I shall see you again."  
"when?" she said still in shock.  
"in your own time, good bye." Olivia got even wider eyes, then she looked down at the small star in her hand, then at the the m  
"Olivia" Elliot said tapping her on the shoulder. She turned around, a little surprised.  
"What are you doing here?" she said still in slight shock.  
"Um, who were you just talking to?"  
"Oh, him" she said turning around, but the man was gone.  
"Wait, he was right here, I swear it" she said looking desperately around her.  
"Olivia, are you okay?" Elliot said softly. Olivia looked slightly disappointed, but then she looked at the small necklace in her hand, and smiled.  
'Yeah, yeah I'm okay" she said looking up at the sky.  
"So what are you doing here?" she said smiling  
"I had to do some last, last minute shopping, and I'm done" he said holding up a small bag." Olivia nodded, then smiled at him again  
"hey El, is that invitation still open for breakfast and dinner tonight?" Elliot blushed slightly.  
"Yeah, and the real reason I came looking for you is because, Kathy said I had to sleep on the couch unless you came over for Christmas, so. Your sure you'll come over?"  
Yeah, can I just stop by my apartment first, theres some things I got to get." Elliot nodded then noticed the necklace in her hand.  
"Where'd you get the necklace?" Olivia smiled, then looked up at the sky again, when a light snow began to fall, and she smiled largely. Then she realised that the heat that she had felt when she took his hand, was still with her  
"A friend, a really, really good friend."

Happy Holidays, to you from me. Merry Christmas every one.


End file.
